


Ultimatum

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Zoom giving you the ultimatum of staying with him or returning to Team Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

Hunter knelt down in front of you, his mask sitting on one of the shelves in the forensic lab. He gave a sigh as he looked up at you.

“(Y/N), I need to know if you’re with me or not.” He gave his ultimatum, something you figured would be coming soon. You looked down from your stool at the face of the man you had fallen in love with, before you discovered he was Zoom. His soft hazel eyes making your heart flutter even now.

You swallowed hard, your throat dry with fear at giving a wrong answer.

He shook his head. “Don't answer yet.” He commanded. “I'm going to go out there and have a talk with my friends, and while I'm gone, I'll let you decide if you want to walk right out those doors.” He stood slowly, taking a step towards your tiny figure, your heart racing with what you assumed to be fear.

“When I come back…” His voice softer as his gloved hand slowly reach up to wipe a tear away.”…and your still here, I'll know your love for me is real.” His voice was just a whisper as he leaned down, placing a soft kiss of your forehead as all the memories of behind with him before, raced through your mind.

Hunter took a step back, staring down at you with such focus as he memorized the small details of your face.

“But if you leave and return to your friends, I will show you just as much mercy as I will show them, the next time I see you.” He warned before quickly turning from you, grabbing his mask as he headed towards the door and left you alone in the lab.

Your heart crashed against your chest as you sat in silence for a moment, waiting for him to speed back in and lie about letting you go. You slowly stepped down from the stool, a ringing in your ears and you took a step forward, towards the door.

Was he seriously letting you go? Just like that he would let you return to team Flash. You hesitantly took another step, and with the realization that he was telling the truth your heart sank.

No. You shouldn't have felt like this. You were hurt. You didn't want him to let you go. You didn't want to say goodbye. 

Hot tears streamed down your face as your heart and sanity collided with each other. You loved your friends, they were your family and returning to them was the sane option, but your feet weren't moving towards the door. Just the thought of walking out made it feel like your body was stuck in tar.

Did you still love him? Even after everything? He was a murderer, a monster. But your body wasn't listening as you took a step backward away from the door, away from freedom. You turned and walked towards the large window. 

You could hear your heartbeat in your ears as your hands shook, tears streaming down your face with the awareness that you weren't leaving. You loved him. You loved Hunter. You loved Zoom. 

Tears dropped on the counter in front of you as you covered your face with your still shaking hands. Your heart broke as you thought of your family back at S.T.A.R. Labs. How you betrayed them but you couldn't fight it. As much as you had tried to forget about him after finding out he was Zoom.

You could hear chanting off in the building. You heart racing as your body shaking as you cried. You wrapped your arms around your chest, trying hard to hold the pieces of your sanity together. Was this really your answer? Were you really going to stay with him. Before you could give yourself a definitive answer you felt a warm hand on your shoulder.

Gasping, you looking up to see Hunter standing behind you, a soft, loving expression on his face. He gently turned you to face him, wiping your tears away with a smile on his face. It was clear he was more than happy with your decision.

“I knew you would make the right choice.” He whispered as he cupped your face and kissed you. A kiss that, for the moment, made you forget about your guilt and your shame as he pulled you against him. And you knew, from that moment, that you completely and utterly belonged to Zoom.


End file.
